Lovestruck
Lovestruck is an odd case of being a collection of Otome games rather then just a single game in and of itself. 'Starship Promise' Discover a galaxy of love! When your home colony falls to enemy forces, you're forced to seek help from an unlikely crew of... space outlaws?! There's no shortage of danger as you fight with them through the universe to save your colony. But the further you go, the more you come to realize that in space, love is limitless. Love Interests: * Jaxon Silva * Orion Akatsuki * Nova * Atlas Molniya * Antares Fairchild 'Speakeasy Tonight' Welcome to the Roaring 20s! After one too many wild parties, your parents ship you off to your uncle in Chicago. You soon find yourself deep in the glamorous but dangerous world of the speakeasy, filled with illegal booze and hot jazz and even hotter romance! Love Interests: * Neil Dresner * Sofia Martinez * Ellliot Graham * Donovan Gallagher * Vince Moretti * Julius Harper * Cliff Conway * Gerald O'Fallon 'Havenfall is for Lovers' Vampires, werewolves, demons, oh my! Life in a small town seems so simple until your sister goes missing, and the only ones willing to help you are supernatural beings! Trusting a monster takes bravery and courage, and maybe just a little bit of... love? Love Interests: * Mackenzie Hunt * Diego Escalona * Jordan Davies * Razi Nassar * Vanessa Hellsing * Antonio Vasquez 'Love and Legends ' When worlds collide, do hearts follow? Downtown Chicago disappears after lightning strikes and is replaced by... is that a castle?! Apprehended and accused of crimes you didn't commit, you're left with a choice. Tie your fate to one of five fantasy heroes, or perish. But soon enough, it's not just your life on the line - it's your heart. Love Interests: * Saerys * Altea Bellerose * Reiner Wolfson * August Falke * Iseul Idreis * Alain Richter * Helena Klein 'Astoria: Fate's Kiss:' The fate of the world will change with just one kiss! Gods and Monsters living among humans can be a dangerous matter... Good thing your agency exists to keep them in line. With big dreams and an even bigger heart, you aspire to climb the agency's ladder until one day five mythical beings ask for your help! Love Interests: * Astraeus * Medusa * Hydra * Hades| * Chimera * Cerberus * Alex Cyprin 'Gangsters in Love:' Falling in love with a gangster is a dangerous choice… You're leading an ordinary life in sunny California when suddenly you get kidnapped by LA's most wanted gang! Thrown into the extravagant life of these stylish but dangerous gangsters, you must choose one of them to watch over you...but who can you trust? Living in the gang's world isn’t easy, yet in the face of all the shootouts and explosions, an undeniable attraction begins to form… Love Interests: * Aurora James * Ash Winters * Irving Monroe * Mateo Estrada * Chance Valentine * Yoshimitsu Valentine 'Castaway! Love’s Adventure:' Is it love, or survival? You’re a journalist hired onto a special cruise ship by a reclusive millionaire with unknown motivations. You think everything is going great, but when the weather takes a turn for the worse, your dream job becomes your worst nightmare! Now you’re stranded on a tropical island with nothing but your wits and 5 sexy strangers. You’re trying to focus on survival but things start to get heated… are these feelings real or is the island sun getting to you?https://itunes.apple.com/app/id1181573572?mt=8itunes Love Interests: * Arthur Singh * TK Yoon * Clyde Hughes * Serena Zhang * Logan Owens * Joaquin Ortega 'To Love & Protect:' One minute you are a normal college student, the next you're the secret love child of the President of the United States! When you are attacked by your father's enemies, you are assigned a Secret Service team to protect you. But who's going to protect your heart from them?! Love Interests: * Felix Grant * Edgar Morton * Ellis Cooper * Maxwell Lynch * Chadwick Lin/Chadwick McGrew * Brad Mitchell * Marc Hogan * Madison Lane Villainous Nights San Francisco living just got a whole lot better thanks to your new internship at Optimus, the leading sponsor of super powered humans in the world! But when you catch an intruder in the act of villainous deeds, your perspective gets seriously altered. Even evil is just shades of grey, and love can bloom in the darkest of nights. Love Interests: * Duke Vale * Andi Kim References Category:IOS Games Category:Android Games Category:Kindle Fire Games Category:Games with a Gay Option Category:Voltage Category:Lovestruck